The invention concerns a method for optimizing fossil-fueled power plants (stations).
For fossil fuel based power plants, operating procedures and systems are known that monitor the power plants during operation and determine their efficiency. Additionally, methods are known to improve the efficiency of power plants during operation by respective control and adjustment changes.
To increase and/or maintain the efficiency of power plants above a minimum level, it is necessary to carry out improvement and maintenance procedures during which the power plant is shut down. Furthermore, it is customary to carry out service, maintenance, and improvement programs according to a specified, set time schedule during operation, or during shutdown of the plant.
The above described customary practice is comparatively inflexible and does not take into consideration economical aspects.